


Sleeping Beauty

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUgust [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballet AU, F/F, Genderswap, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: Lana is a girl from a small town back in Cuba when she gets the opportunity of a lifetime to dance with one of the biggest dance companies in the world. Lana and Kira, are practicing with one another, unknowing of their friends watching and secretly plotting behind their backs.Day 3 AUgust - Genderswap





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a month prompt challenge! AUgust. 
> 
> Day 1 - Post Canon  
Day 2 - Crossover  
Day 3 - GenderSwap  
Day 4 - Angst  
Day 5 - Fluff  
Day 6 - Youtubers/Vloggers  
Day 7 - Reality Swap  
Day 8 - Pre-Canon  
Day 9 - Superhero  
Day 10 - Hanahaki  
Day 11 - College  
Day 12 - Celebrity  
Day 13 - Siblings  
Day 14 - Apocalypse  
Day 15 - Time Travel  
Day 16 - Soul Mates  
Day 17 - Band  
Day 18 - Hidden Identities  
Day 19 - Enemies  
Day 20 - Child Potion  
Day 21 - Fire  
Day 22 - Assassins  
Day 23 - Major Character Death  
Day 24 - Rape/Non Con  
Day 25 - Thieves  
Day 26 - Forster Family  
Day 27 - Blind/Deaf  
Day 28 - Imaginary Friends  
Day 29 - Aged Up  
Day 30 - Group Chat  
Day 31 - if y'all have any requests I will take
> 
> Not all of them will have relationships, but it will probably be more Lance centric, because he's my favorite, sorry not sorry. Ratings will vary, I might even make it a little spicy, who knows. All the works will range 2000-3000 words to keep me in check.

**Day 3 AUgust - Genderswap - Klance**

This was it, this was her moment, this was her chance to finally be seen. She took a deep breath and looked over the stage, she could do this. 

The music started, and with series of carefully timed steps she let the small crowd and watching eyes drown away. She listened to every second of the music, the sound of her pointe shoes clapping softly with the wood under her. She felt the heat of the spotlights above, she felt the music flow inside her. 

She remembered how she convinced her family to let her take ballet classes and worked part-time just to help pay for her classes, shoes, clothes, and more. How she spent hours practicing in and out of the studio. She remembered how she was just months away from quitting her ballet dream for the more practical college degrees of marine biology or aeronautics.

She let herself glide across the dance floor, she smiled, after all this was the opportunity of a lifetime. A recruiter came to her tiny studio thirty minutes outside of Veradero and asked her to come audition for the Altean Ballet Company. Yes, THE Altean Ballet Company, only one of the largest ballet companies in the entire world. 

The music shifted, indicating her partner to come to the stage. She knew from earlier it was the world famous and renowned Alex Arus, the male principal dancer who had taken the lead of every show for the last three years. Not that Lana was complaining. His beautiful dark brown complexion and stark puffy white hair bobbing just above his ears. And of course his technique, Lana could stare at him all day as he moved in circles around her. He approached and reached to rest his hands on her hips, but she playfully danced away, and again, and again, until she lifted one leg up, as if she was falling, as if anyone would fall without grace in the ballet. His strong hand grabbed her hand and his free arm wrapped around her torso. She turned towards him, and with a small smile helped herself back up from the ‘tumble’ and they danced together for a minute, Alex guiding her into spins and poses. 

They finished and with beaming smiles on both of their faces they faced the crowd. 

They stayed as they waited for response from Cora, the director. And suddenly the small crowd composed of dancers, stage techs, musicians, costume makers, and more were standing on their feet clapping. 

But Lana’s eyes were glued on Cora, it was her say that mattered, and slowly the orange-haired woman stood adjusting her glasses, “Well it looks like my eye did not fail me, Alex, Lana, that was breathtaking and practically ready for the performance. And as my last dancer auditioning for Princess Aurora, I can’t say anyone deserved it more than you.” 

Lana was in the studio late one night, practicing, always practicing. 

“You shouldn’t practice so late,” someone called startling Lana into nearly falling over, but she was able to catch herself on a bar. 

“You shouldn’t scare someone on a pointed turn,” Lana grumbled back.

“Ugh, yes, sorry, but Cora said you were from a small town where most people knew you, let’s just say walking home late in a city isn’t the same experience,” the voice said again, Lana looked over to note who it was. Kira Kogane, one of the principal dancers. She was comparably snow white with her raven black hair and pale skin. 

“It’s okay really, I still wanted to run through the dance two more times,” Lana answered, she knew that city life was different, but she could handle herself. 

“Well if you keep running through the lift without having anyone to lift you you are just going to get more and more frustrated at yourself,” Kira said walking into the studio room and placing her bag on the floor and slipping on some ballet flats. 

“What are you doing?” Lana said watching the dancer in confusion. 

“Well I am going to help you with your lifts,” she said nonchalantly as if it were no big deal. 

“But you-” 

“But I am a female dancer? I know, I am not sure if my reputation precedes me, but I hardly ever get cast in roles with partner dancing. Do you want to take a guess why?” Kira said standing up and showing off her toned, no, robust build. 

“Holy shit,” Lana said before unconsciously stepping forward to run her fingers along the build of the dancer. A noise drew her attention back before she stumbled backwards realizing what she was doing. “Oh my- holy- I am sorry!” 

Kira cleared her throat, a little red in the face, “No worries, but anyway back to practicing. I am nowhere near as tall as Alex, but we hit the gym pretty hard together.” 

Lana was relieved to see how well Kira handled that. Lana walked back over to her starting position, and Kira walked easily into the one Alex would take. 

She smiled inwardly to herself, being a ballerina did not help her bi-disaster of a brain. Everyone in the studio was a god or goddess and she couldn’t contain herself most of the time. Deep breaths, it was just like dancing with Alex...right? Because Alex was known to be in a relationship with his Romeo, another dancer who was performing in England for the summer. So Lana knew she didn’t have a chance with him, but Kira? Widely known throughout the studio for being the first out of the closet female dancer for the ABC. No different. 

Counting through the steps instead of playing music, it helped her get the technique down. Kira crossed the room and flawlessly executed every movement of Prince Desire, and then the first of the lifts, violet eyes caught her own and she knew she could trust Kira, so she tossed herself towards her, and with ease Lana’s split traversed around Kira’s head and then landing back on the floor, the dance carried on side by side, until the next lift, Lana bringing her arm around Kira’s shoulder and looping her leg around Kira’s leg, and then spun until both of Lana’s legs were tucked. 

The counts stopped, Lana wasn’t sure when but she was staring into violet eyes and she couldn’t stop. Her heart thudding hard in her chest. 

Kira looked away before resuming the counting for them, carefully resting Lana’s feet back down on the ground, they finished the dance completely in sync, yes, the counts helped, but everything it utter sync, it was actually beautiful to watch from the mirror. 

“I think I should be heading,” Lana said as soon as the counts came to an end, she didn’t need to embarrass herself anymore. 

“Let me walk you home or call you a taxi?” Kira said, chasing after Lana, but she needed a moment to process, a moment far away from Kira. She had completely lost her composure, she was embarrassed as hell. For all Lana knew Kira probably had a banging hot girlfriend back home. 

“Well I haven’t seen that much chemistry in a dance since Alex and Romeo.” 

Kira rolled her eyes from the ground of the ballet studio. She didn’t need to look up to know exactly who was making fun of her. 

“Shut up Sarah,” Kira responded to the closest person she had to family, and ABC’s head choreographer after Sarah’s accident. 

“You know I am rooting for it now, Princess Aurora and Princess Desire,” Sarah said walking over to help Kira off the ground. 

“Yeah if she ever looks at me again,” Kira said running her hand through her hair nervously, she just wanted to help, not make things worse. 

“I am sure she will, after all, the look she gave you is one I imagine Princess Aurora would have after being awoken from her slumber.” 

“Oh my stars, stop with all the sleeping beauty references,” Kira groaned, as she gathered her belongings together. 

“I mean after this performance when companies everywhere see she isn’t a dancer in the company are going to be all over her, I say make a move and make her stay,” Sarah said. 

Kira only groaned again before making her way out of the studio. 

“Oh stop groaning, and let me drive you home,” Sarah said laughing, while also devising a plan. 

Okay so Lana got home and took a few breaths, let her self care routine calm her down. It wasn’t that bad, plus Kira had been very helpful, her strength was pretty equivalent with Alex’s making the lifts feel no different. 

Ugh she needed to apologize to the dancer, all she had done was try to help and Lana screwed it up and didn’t even say thank you.

Well here goes nothing. 

L: Hey Kira, this is Lana, I just wanted to say thank you for your help dancing earlier and I wanted to apologize if it got weird in the studio. 

K: Hi Lana, this is Kira, I wanted to reach out and say I am sorry if things got weird or uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way, I am still more than willing to help you with dancing if you need. 

Lana half burst into laughter and tears, did they seriously text each other at the same time? 

K: Did you just text me…

L: at the same time?    
L: It would appear so 😂

K: Well look at that, it’s like fate

L: Oh please, just because fate exists in ballet doesn’t mean it does in real life

Though Lana was just lying to herself, that did feel like a pretty fainted moment. 

K: I would have thought you to be more of the romantic, but I will say coincidence works in funny ways. 

L: I am plenty of the romantic, don’t get me wrong 

K: So tomorrow same time?

Tomorrow, same time? Was she really willing to dance with her again after what happened? 

L: Yes <3

K: See you then Lana

Lana’s heart was going to spontaneously combust. 

It was their fifth time practicing together, there were a lot less awkward moments and a bit more gentle flirting here and there that usually kept a light blush on both dancers face. Little did they were being observed. 

“And I thought our chemistry was pretty spot on,” Alex whistled lowly. 

“Damn they are captivating,” Hailey said, one of the long time costume designers. 

“Yeah, do you think they know what it looks like when they dance?” Kenny said, one of the production assistants. 

“I mean there is a mirror, but…” Sarah started with a snicker. 

“But they only look at each other,” Kenny said, bringing the others into a laugh. 

“Well I mean, Rom has been trying to get me to go out there and see his shows, but if I do this you better convince Cora to make sure those two day idiots are the stars,” Alex said, turning to look at the other three. 

“Everyone I have unfortunate news,” Cora said gathering everyone in the theatre. “It would appear a family emergency has pulled Alex Arus from our cast, which means today we will be casting a new Prince Desire.”

Lana nearly fell out of her chair. Her partner just dropped out? And they were only weeks away from the opening show. How was she supposed to get a brand new dance partner in that time? She wasn’t even a principal dancer, critics were already going to be looking for every reason to destroy her.   
A hand rested on her thigh and she looked up to see Kira sitting next to her, “Relax, you are a great dancer, think about it the less great Prince Desire the more attention on you.” 

Not helping. Lana just brushed her off for now before rushing to the dressing room. 

It was exhausting, the other four male principal dancers of the studio didn’t seem to match, it didn’t feel right, and everyone could tell. Cora was groaning after each performance and sometimes cutting it before the end ever even came. 

“Okay let’s bring out some first soloists,” Cora yelled, casting a guest and a first soloist in the lead roles wasn’t exactly ideal. 

Neither was the third dancer to the stage who spun Lana into the floor leading to panic in the theatre, honestly Lana felt worse for the dancer who was being scolded at. Sarah picked her up and carried her to the exam room, making sure she was okay. 

“Look it wasn’t even that bad, at least he didn’t drop me from a lift,” Lana said, icing her ankle. 

“Yeah thankfully he didn’t get a chance to lift you,” Sarah said with a grimace. “Honestly you can blame me, he’s one of the newer soloists, I should have known he wasn’t ready for a duet.” 

“Sarah relax, nothing is sprained or broken, I can probably dance in thirty minutes fine, we need to find a partner before the end of today if we want any hopes of salvaging the ballet.”

And with that Sarah started beaming, “Okay you keep flexing that foot and icing twenty on and off, and let’s get you back out there in an hour, I think I know the perfect partner.” 

Forty minutes passed and Hailey was in the dressing room helping, “Lana I have a surprise, a practice custom.” 

Lana couldn’t help but fall in love with it. It was the traditional cream for the wedding scene with blue and purple accents. Hailey also took to tying Lana’s hair into a fresh bun and placing a crown on her head. 

“This is quite the practice costume,” Lana said admiring the work. 

“Well I want to get the full picture,” Hailey said adjusting the crown and pinning it into place. 

As soon as it was done Hailey was rushing Lana out the dressing room, where Sarah intercepted, “Your ankle is good right?” 

“Yes all of you need to stop fretting,” Lana said laughing and brushing everyone off. 

She took her position and stepped onto the stage, the music queued and she barely noticed that the stage set seemed a little fuller, but she was just hoping that she could find a partner. 

She brought herself to a stop on the edge of the stage as she waited for her partner to dance a few steps to the piece, when a small gasp rippled through the crowd, okay hopefully he was so damn good he was blowing everyone away. 

Hands came to her hips, they felt familiar, and comforting. They danced in sync across the stage, then there was the spin, and when she finally let herself look at her partner she nearly gasped. 

“Kira?” 

“Focus on spinning and trust me,” she whispered back, and Lana nodded barely visible as she finished out her turns, and let the moment fall into those hours in the studio, practicing and getting to know one another. 

Kira lifted her effortlessly, and she looked into those violet eyes, Kira helped her back down and Lana took to the final pose, she turned out and posed, Kira reaching around with perfect timing to keep her balance. 

The crowd erupted, Cora was even giving a standing ovation, Lana felt tears come to her eyes, and Kira turned her so they were inches away from one another’s faces. 

“You look incredible,” Kira said her hands brushing down Lana’s sides. Lana took a second to admire the costume Kira was wearing, a similar cream tutu, but with red and purple accents instead, and a small sheer cream skirt. The crown on her head matching her own. 

“Holy shit, that was- it was- it was magical,” Lana whispered out. 

“It is my pleasure to introduce the Altean Ballet Company’s rendition of Sleeping Beauty featuring our principal dancer Kira Kogane as newly revised Princess Desire dancing along side guest dancer Lana McClain. Fifty percent of our proceeds during our first week of performances will be going to the Altean LGBTQ Center.” 

Lana slowed her movements until Kira’s hands caught her waist, she lifted a leg tall in the air behind her, allowing her to lean forward, inches from Kira’s face. Violet and blue eyes locking, until Lana decides to give the opening show a real show, she leaned forward enough for Kira to meet her lips. The crowd jumping into a standing ovation. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments, if you like it a lot and want me to keep writing let me know in the comments. 
> 
> I had to cut so much out to get it under 3,000 words, wow my heart. Also I have never seen a ballet with LGB characters and would really love to see that because I would cry so much.


End file.
